<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One day I'll fly away by vogue91ita (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416850">One day I'll fly away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita'>vogue91ita (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Angst, Character Death, Flashbacks, Introspection, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Terminal Illnesses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:55:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kota?” si era sentito chiamare, mentre era intento a leggere, seduto sulla sedia accanto al letto. <br/>“Che cosa c’è, Hikka?” gli aveva chiesto, con un sorriso. <br/>“Partiamo.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One day I'll fly away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">- One day I’ll fly away -</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yabu era seduto in camera da letto, da solo.</p><p>Aveva tra le mani le foto dell’ultimo viaggio che lui e Hikaru avevano fatto insieme.</p><p>Il più piccolo sorrideva, felice.</p><p>Aveva gli occhi luminosi, lo sguardo acceso, pieno di vita.</p><p>Molto più del suo.</p><p>Ricordava con esattezza ognuno di quei momenti, ogni parola che si erano detti, ogni gesto che si erano scambiati.</p><p>Ricordava la tensione, la paura, l’impossibilità di andare a dormire tranquillo, senza poter spegnere il cervello, senza essere costantemente inseguito dagli incubi.</p><p>Ma l’aveva fatto per Hikaru, perché glielo doveva.</p><p>E perché, in fondo, in qualunque punto del Giappone si trovassero, la situazione non sarebbe cambiata.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Kota?” si era sentito chiamare, mentre era intento a leggere, seduto sulla sedia accanto al letto. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Che cosa c’è, Hikka?” gli aveva chiesto, con un sorriso. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Partiamo.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aveva detto quella singola parola, con lo sguardo rivolto fuori dalla finestra, a quel sole che poteva solo vedere ma non sentire, chiuso nel freddo di quella stanza. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yabu l’aveva fissato a lungo, senza dargli una risposta. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alla fine, aveva sospirato. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Non è il caso, Hikka. Che cosa...” avrebbe voluto chiedergli che senso avesse lasciare Tokyo, ma si era interrotto subito. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>L’altro comunque aveva compreso, ed aveva assunto un’espressione severa. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Per favore, Koppi. Ho voglia di partire, io e te da soli. Voglio scappare da questa città, mi sento... oppresso. Voglio passare del tempo con te, dove non conosciamo nessuno, in un posto dove possiamo stare un po’ in pace. Ti prego” lo aveva implorato. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Non era mai stato bravo a negare niente al fidanzato.</p><p>Erano partiti in fretta e furia, come se una volta presa la decisione fosse impossibile aspettare oltre.</p><p>L’aveva portato a Naha, nella prefettura di Okinawa.</p><p>A Hikaru era sempre piaciuto il mare, e aveva ancora bene in mente il suo sguardo emozionato, felice quando erano scesi dall’aereo e aveva respirato a fondo, inalando l’aria salmastra.</p><p>La prima sera si erano chiusi in camera, ordinando qualcosa da mangiare, senza avere le forze per uscire, per fare niente.</p><p>Erano rimasti distesi sul letto, a parlare.</p><p>O meglio, Hikaru parlava e Yabu rimaneva in silenzio ad ascoltare, perso nell’enfasi che il più piccolo era in grado di mettere in qualsiasi cosa dicesse, perso nella sua espressività, nei suoi occhi, vivi.</p><p>Si era addormentato tenendolo stretto fra le sue braccia, affondando il viso nell’incavo del suo collo, respirandone l’odore.</p><p>Al mattino presto erano scesi in spiaggia, trovandola semideserta.</p><p>Avevano camminato per un po’ sulla sabbia, senza mai lasciare le rispettive mani, poi Hikaru aveva espresso il desiderio di tuffarsi in acqua, e Kota non aveva potuto negarglielo.</p><p>Avevano nuotato per un po’, prima che l’altro cominciasse a divertirsi ad andare sott’acqua, ad arrivargli alle spalle, a toccarlo dove non avrebbe dovuto, almeno non dove altri avrebbero potuto vederlo.</p><p>Ma Yabu non gli aveva detto niente.</p><p>L’aveva lasciato fare, si era lasciato toccare, l’aveva accarezzato lentamente, saggiando la consistenza della sua pelle bagnata oltre l’acqua del mare.</p><p>Alla fine non avevano resistito oltre.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Avevano raccolto velocemente le proprie cose dalla spiaggia, tornando in albergo. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chiusa la porta della stanza alle loro spalle, Yabu si era avventato su di lui senza troppi preamboli. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sentiva l’erezione premergli oltre la stoffa del costume da bagno, era quasi dolorosa, e si affrettò a sfilarseli di dosso, ripetendo poi l’azione sul più piccolo. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>L’aveva fatto indietreggiare fino a quando non erano ricaduti entrambi sul materasso, e lui aveva chiuso gli occhi per un secondo, sopraffatto dal calore della pelle di Hikaru sotto la sua, dalla sensazione delle sue mani addosso, della sua lingua che scendeva a lambirgli il petto. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rimase fermo per qualche minuto, come in trance, poi lo sentì agitarsi sotto di sé e si riebbe. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Prese a baciare ogni centimetro di pelle a sua disposizione, a toccarlo, sempre con delicatezza, sentendo quell’atmosfera così diversa rispetto a tutte le volte in cui l’aveva preso come se fossero due animali, come se fosse l’ultima cosa che faceva in vita sua. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non c’era nessun urgenza in quel momento invece, c’era solo la voglia di sentirsi sempre più vicini, di sperimentare il corpo l’uno dell’altro fino in fondo, come se non si fossero ritrovati nello stesso letto, a fare sesso, da quattro anni a questa parte. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yabu scese ancora di più con la lingua sulla sua erezione, avvolgendola con la propria bocca, dando inizio ad un movimento lento ma sistematico, sentendo i gemiti dell’altro mischiarsi nella sua mente con la sensazione del sapore salato della sua pelle. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cominciò a prepararlo nel frattempo, facendo scivolare dentro di lui un dito alla volta, attento a non fargli male, a contenere per quanto possibile la voglia di farlo suo seduta stante. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quando lo ritenne pronto tuttavia, tentennò. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fece perno con le mani sul materasso, alzandosi sopra di lui e guardandolo dritto negli occhi, esprimendo il suo dubbio solo nello sguardo, senza dire una parola. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>E Hikaru capì. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Non mi rompo, Kota” aveva mormorato, cercando di sorridere ma non riuscendoci del tutto, troppo preso dal desiderio che provava in quel momento. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il più grande non se lo fece ripetere una seconda volta. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Si sistemò più comodamente in mezzo alle sue gambe, penetrandolo con una spinta delicata, ma decisa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hikaru gemette, inclinando la testa sul cuscino, protendendo il corpo verso quello del fidanzato, cercando di sentirlo sempre di più. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Complice la foga, il troppo desiderio o il cumulo di sensazioni dategli dal corpo dell’altro, Yabu si sentì troppo presto vicino al culmine. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Si controllò abbastanza a lungo da poter portare una mano sull’erezione del più piccolo, muovendola su di essa con un ritmo incalzante, erratico, fino a quando quegli non venne sulla sua mano, un gemito vicino all’essere un urlo, un’espressione di pura estasi in volto. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>E fu solo guardando quel volto che Kota non fu più in grado di resistere, e raggiunse l’orgasmo svuotandosi nel corpo dell’altro. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Avrebbe voluto accasciarsi su di lui, sentiva di non potersi reggere oltre, ma ebbe l’accortezza di mettersi su un lato, scivolando lentamente fuori dal suo corpo. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rimase fermo a guardarlo, mentre gli passava distrattamente un dito sopra la guancia, scostandogli dal viso i capelli impregnati di sudore. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hikaru continuava a tenere gli occhi chiusi, mentre cercava di regolarizzare in qualche modo il respiro. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Si portò una mano sul petto solo per un secondo, quanto bastò perché Yabu cominciasse a sentirsi oppresso da una sensazione di panico. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alla fine si voltò verso di lui, e gli occhi finalmente aperti non esprimevano altro che serenità. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Grazie, Ko.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Yabu non gli aveva chiesto per cosa lo stesse ringraziando, lo ritenne superfluo.</p><p>Non ne era del tutto sicuro, ma lo poteva immaginare.</p><p>Lo stava ringraziando per averlo portato lì, lo stava ringraziando per essergli rimasto accanto, lo stava ringraziando per ognuno di quei momenti passati insieme, solo loro due, in cui l’aveva fatto sentire esattamente nel posto in cui voleva essere, con la persona con cui voleva essere.</p><p>Quando erano tornati a Tokyo, non era più stato lo stesso, non avevano provato più le stesse cose, e tutto era sembrato andare improvvisamente in discesa.</p><p>Eppure avevano ancora il ricordo di quei giorni a tenerli ancorati a quella realtà, a farla sentire ancora viva, presente.</p><p>E Yabu di tanto in tanto scorgeva quel ricordo negli occhi di Hikaru, lo vedeva sereno, e si sentiva leggermente meglio al pensiero di aver fatto qualcosa per lui, anche se mai abbastanza, mai quanto avrebbe voluto.</p><p>Ripensò alle ultime parole che gli aveva detto prima che si convincesse a portarlo ad Okinawa, a partire, a lasciare Tokyo come se potessero lasciare lì anche tutti i loro problemi, come se non se li potessero portare dietro.</p><p>
  <em>“Koppi, ti chiedo solo questo. Un ultimo ricordo, nostro. E dopo... potrò andarmene via in pace.”</em>
</p><p>E ripensandoci, non poteva fare a meno di credere che l’altro avesse avuto come uno strano presentimento che l’aveva portato a fargli quella richiesta.</p><p>Erano tornati da meno di due settimane, quando era stato svegliato da una telefonata nel bel mezzo della notte.</p><p>Aveva corso come un pazzo verso l’ospedale in cui Hikaru era ricoverato da mesi, ma gli sembrava di non riuscire ad essere abbastanza veloce.</p><p>Quando era arrivato, lo sguardo del medico era stato sufficiente.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Ha avuto un versamento pleurico, grave. È abbastanza frequente nei pazienti affetti da un carcinoma polmonare di tale entità. Le funzioni respiratorie sono state compromesse, e...”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yabu sospirò.</p><p>Non gli piaceva pensare a quella notte, alla notte in cui tutto era finito, alla notte in cui Hikaru era partito per il suo ultimo viaggio, questa volta senza portarselo dietro.</p><p>Kota guardò per l’ennesima volta quelle foto, per poi riporle.</p><p>Il loro viaggio, ne era sicuro, portava un po’ più lontano.</p><p>Portava a quei giorni a Naha, portava al tempo che avevano passato insieme prima che si ammalasse, e a quello che si erano trascinati dietro dopo la notizia della malattia.</p><p>Yabu avrebbe fatto tesoro di quei ricordi, se ne sarebbe nutrito per sopperire alla mancanza di Hikaru nella sua vita.</p><p>Perché anche se era morto, sapeva che la sua presenza dentro di lui non sarebbe mai sparita, non del tutto.</p><p>C’era ancora in lui la traccia di quei ricordi e del suo volto felice, e quelli la morte non glieli avrebbe mai potuti strappare via.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>